Mathieu's Story
by DelightfulCreatures0216
Summary: This is the story of young, six year old Mathieu Williams who is always forgotten, which is pretty difficult to handle while only being six years of age. To make matters worst, his family has been divided due to issues with his parents. Now, he lives with his father, Francis and his brother, Alfred, lives with his other dad, Arthur. Will things for Mathieu ever get better?
1. Chapter 1

"Who are you?" asked the tiny baby polar bear. "How do you not know who I am, Kumajiro?" Mathieu grew sad because even his pet didn't know who he was. "I'm Mathieu Williams, your owner." The small blonde child's face became frustrated. No matter what he did, no one ever remembered him.

Trying to change the subject, Mathieu decided to send Kumajiro to bed. "Come on, Kumajiro. Time to get in your cage." Mathieu tried to guide the bear into his cage, but that was pretty hard to do being that he was only three and a half feet tall and his bear was a little heavy. When Kumajiro was in his cage, Mathieu shut the door and locked it.

The small boy said his good nights to the bear, then slowly slipped out of his room and went into the bathroom (which was directly across the hallway). He opened the door and had to stand on his toes to flip light switch on. Once that was done, he stepped up in his small latter, so he could see his reflection in the mirror. Mathieu stroked his shoulder-length, curly blonde hair and gazed at himself. "See," he said, "I'm not invisible." Tears began to well in his eyes. "Why does everyone forget me? I am not invisible!" Finally, his tears could no longer hold back, and started to pour. Mathieu couldn't contain his sadness anymore and started to whimper.

Hearing the faint cries, Francis awoke from his bed. 'Mathieu?' Francis thought to himself. The man lifted himself from his bed and ruffled his hand through his wavy shoulder-length hair. Francis got out of his bed and headed towards the sound of his son's cries.

When Francis opened the bathroom door, his heat sunk at the sight of his child crying. 'Oh, Mon Chéri, what has happened to you this time?' Francis thought as he picked up Mathieu. Mathieu hugged him back and started to sob into his dad's shoulder. "Daddy, it's not fair!" cried the boy. "Why am I so invisible?" Francis held his child tight in his arms. "Mattie, dear, you are not invisible. Why would you think such a thing?" Francis eyes looked at the child with sadness, then sat him down on the top step of the two-step latter. "Because," Mathieu cried, "no one ever remembers me. Even Kumajiro didn't know who I am." For a moment, Francis was a little bit confused at the mentioning of Kumajiro because he was only a stuffed bear, but then remembered that Mathieu thought of his bear to be real and even kept it in a cage.

"Well, I know who you are. You are Mathieu Williams, my youngest son, and one of the most amazing children in the world." Saying that reminded Francis that Mathieu was not his only child. Three years ago, Francis fell in love with an Englishman named Arthur Kirkland. After a year of living together, they decided to adopt children since they couldn't have any of their own. They adopted a six year old boy named Alfred and a four year old named Mathieu. At first, the family was perfect to them. Alfred and Mathieu were as close as any brothers could be, and Francis and Arthur were amazing parents, but eventually, things took a turn for the worst. Francis kept on flirting with other people and because of that, Arthur would go to the bar to get away from him. He usually came home sloppy drunk in front of the children.

After about a year of this cycle, Arthur and Francis decided to call it quits. It was bad for them, and it set a bad example for Mathieu and Alfred. They agreed that Alfred would live with Arthur and Mathieu would stay with Francis. The two brothers were not happy about it at all, but after weeks of crying about the separation from their brothers, they got used to it.

"Daddy," Mathieu asked, "do you think Alfred and my other daddy remember me?" Francis smiled. "Of course I do, Mattie. Now, let's get you back to bed. It's past your bed time." He picked up Mathieu and walked him to his room. When Francis opened the door, he grinned a little when he saw the stuffed bear in the cage. "Good night, Mattie," he said as he placed Mathieu down on the bed and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Daddy." Mathieu almost instantly fell asleep when he was in his bed. Francis placed one last good night kiss on his forehead. "Good night, Mon Chéri."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mathieu," Francis sung from the kitchen. "It's time for you to wake up!" Mathieu, who was still laying in his bed, woke up to the smell of his favorite food cooking, pancakes. The child lifted himself up from the bed and pushed the mahogany blanket off of him. While walking over to Kumajiro, Mathieu streched out his arms and yawned. He opened up the bear's cage and let Kumajiro out. "Come on, Kumajiro," he murmered, "Daddy is making pancakes." Kumajiro just lifted his furry head and stared at Mathieu. "Umm...Who are you?" Not wanted a repeat of what happened yesterday, Mathieu simply ignored his bear's comment. "I don't think that really matters right now, Kumajiro. Let's just go get some pancakes, okay?" The bear paused for a moment. "Okay, stranger, but only because I like pancakes."

Before leaving his room, Mathieu went into his closet and pulled out a wagon. "Here, Kumajiro, if you get in this, it will be easier for me to get you to the kitchen." While scratching his white fur, Kumajiro climbed into the small red wagon without saying a word to Mathieu. "Mathieu," Francis called again. This time a little louder and more stern. "If you don't come now, you won't get any pancakes." Mathieu certainly didn't want to miss out on having some of father's sweet, fluffy pancakes. Right when Kumojiro was settled in the wagon, Mathieu rushed out fo his bedroom door. "Coming, Daddy," he cheered."

Francis greeted Mathieu with a good morning hug and kiss, then looked over to see the stuffed animal in the wagon. "Mathieu, why did you bring Kumojiro to the kitchen. It- he," Francis knew calling Mathieu's bear an "it" always made him upset, "he could get dirty."  
"But Kumajiro likes pancakes. Almost as much as I do."  
"That may be true," Francis just decided to go along with Mathieu's childish antics," but I don't think Kumajiro would want to get his fur all sticking from the syrup." Mathieu sighed. He knew that it would take forever to bathe the bear if his fur was sticky, so he finally went with his father's request.  
"Fine, but next time we have pancakes, Kumajiro is definetly not going to miss out." Francis smiled. "It's a deal."

After bring Kumarjiro back to his cage, Mathieu went back to the kitchen to enjoy breakfast with his dad. The kitchen wasn't that big because it was only for two people, but it was very beautiful. It had forest green cabinets with French doors, an also forest green island that doubled as a seating arrangement that sat three on checkered red and white stools, and a gas oven with a marble arch surrounding it. Mathieu sat himself down on one of the stools and waited for his dad to bring him his plate. "I made these extra special for you, Mathieu," Francis said as he placed a stack of two pancakes on a plain white plate in front of Mathieu.  
"You always say that," chuckled the boy as he began to eat his breakfast.  
"That's because you're very special to me, and therefore, you deserve very special meals." Mathieu likes it when his dad calls him special because he is the only one who does. Everyone else just seems to forget he's even there, but not Francis. Francis will always know who Mathieu is.  
Thinking about how is dad is always that one person who there to know who he is, Mathieu decided to tell him something special. "I love you, Daddy." Even though Mathieu always says this, Francis knew this time it had a little more feeling."I love you too, Mathieu."

After making himself two of his own pancakes, Francis sat himself down next to Mathieu.  
"I have some good news for you, Chéri." Mathieu lifted his head up from his meal. Excitment filled his mind. "What is it?" Before telling him, Francis took a sip of his wine (which he always drank with breakfast and dinner).  
"Well," he started, "your other daddy and I have been discusing some things." Just the mentioning of Arthur made Mathieu happy. He really missed his other daddy and he espeacially missed his older brother, Alfred.  
"Am I going to be able to see Alfred and my other daddy?" Mathieu asked desprately. Francis leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands. "Not quite. Unfortunately, only Alfred will be coming. Arthur decided he didn't want to come stay with us."  
"Does daddy not want to see me?" asked Mathieu.  
"Oh, Mathieu, of course he does. He just has a little," Francis paused. He had to think of something to say so Mathieu wouldn't know the reason why Arthur wasn't coming was because he had not wanted to see Francis. "He has a little complications." Mathieu, being a little boy, didn't really take interest in what "complications" Arthur might have, but he didn't like the fact that he wasn't coming. " I guess that's all right," Mathieu said. "At least I get to see my big brother."

Directly after finishing, their perfectly made breakfast, Francis picked up his an Mathieu's plates. "Daddy?" asked the boy.  
"Yes, Mathieu?" Francis said as he placed the dirty dishes in the sink.  
"I was wondering when will Alfred be here because I want to prepare for him. He's my big brother and I want things to be really clean when he gets here."  
Francis only smiled. "That is very nice of you to do for your brother. Alfred will be here on July 4th, so in 10 days." Mathieu's eyes automatically lit up due to the date of his brother's arrival. "That's his birthday, Daddy!" he cheered. "We should throw a party for him!" Franci leaned back in his chair and again, only smiled then said, "That is exactly what I was thinking, Mathieu."


End file.
